tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ShokoraNeko/Kat's Holiday Design Contest!
This page isn't going to be updated anymore. Please see the wiki page here for the ACTUAL information. If Destiny can hold a CD cover contest, then I can do a holiday design contest! :3 Yes, I'm aware it's not even past October yet. I plan on three rounds, so therefor I need enough time for that before Christmas comes... plus, I've been feeling REALLY Christmas spirited lately!... And I have no idea whiy! Now with the rambling out of the way, let's get on with the contest! General Info Rules Please read all of them. I know it's a lot, but please read it. #No quick, scribbled entries. I want some actual thought put into these! #It has to be YOUR OWN design! No stealing other people's entries, no drawing another character's (OC or not) outfit, and no just drawing my characters in their outfits only red and/or green and/or with extra fur and bells and/or etc., or anything like that please. Again. I want some actual thought put into these. #Some characters will have a few rules that will be specific to them. You still have to follow them. #Each character will have a theme color. You'll need to work that color somewhere into their outfit. It doesn't have to be the main color and can be on a bracelet or something like that. If they're eyes happen to be the same color (It is for 3/6 of them), you can't say that's your inclusion of that color. #There's no limit on entries per round. #Any program is allowed. You're not going to be judged by what program you use though, so pick whatever one is easiest for you. #There's no set color that you have to use for the main in their outfit. Just because these are for Christmas doesn't mean that you have to make their outfit primarily red. If you want their dress or whatever to be pink, brown, green, blue, etc. that's fine. #You may enter using EITHER character. You don't have to do both of them if you don't want to. #You don't HAVE to use the base. You can draw them completely freehand if you want, but it won't effect your score if you do or don't. I'm judging by how much I like your outfit design, not how well you can draw. As long as I can tell what you were going for, I'm fine with whatever. #No cliche Christmas stuff like Santa suits and angel gowns. Santa hats, halos, wings, and such are okay, but no full suits or costumes. #You don't have to do anything with the background. You can leave it white for all I care. Again, I'm grading by how much I like the outfit design, not how sparkly you can make a background. #The outfit can only be as immodest as each character allows. (And in case you're some stupid person wondering, NONE of theirs allow nudity.) #*Low means you can draw them in a bikini if you think you can make that look festive. It had better have at least a short skirt/dress, bare midriff, or strapless top/dress. #*Medium-low means it shouldn't show any more than Ichigo's mew outfit. #*Medium-high means no more than Aurorette and Arlette's mew outfits show. #*High means the most I want to see is either their shoulders uncovered OR a skirt/dress that hems a little above their knees. NO bare midriff, completely bare legs (shoes don't count), or strapless tops/dresses. Prizes! *'1st Prize- '''1 AMV request up to 1 minute long done by me (please see the video to the side below for an example) using any anime you like (Although if it's not one of the ones you see listed below, you'll need to specify what episodes you'd like me to use.) and your outfit design is used (with proper credit) in the large collab Christmas picture that'll be drawn by a friend of mine and colored by me. *'2nd Prize- 1 AMV request up to 1 minute long using any of the following animes (On the account of these are what I already have episodes on my computer to use and I know more of what I'm looking for.). **Tokyo Mew Mew **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (And 5D's ONLY) **Soul Eater **Rosario + Vamprie **The Idolm@ster **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch **Shugo Chara **Bakugan (Any Season) **Macross Frontier **Black Rock Shooter *'''3rd Prize- 1 AMV request up to 30 seconds long using any of the above animes Alright, now that we have the general rules out of the way, let's start round 1! Round 1- Shokora & Aneko {OPEN} Starting off with the two fuzz balls cat girls of my world, Shokora and Aneko. Although partners in crime when it comes to meddling, they have quite opposite choices in wardrobe. The round ends on November 10th, 2011! Shokora Yuurin Series: '''Tokyo Mew Mew '''Character Color: Dark Brown Modesty Level: '''Medium-low '''Specifications: *Nothing exceptionally girly. If your entry is covered in lace and ribbons, I won't accept it. *She's a cat, so I want to see a bell somewhere on her. *You may draw her with her fangs, claws, cat ears, and/or tail. *No cheap jeans and t-shirt combinations. *No exceptionally formal outfits. I won't accept it if you draw her in a dress that looks like she's going to spend Chrismas with the queen of England. Info for a Feel of the Character In case you didn't know, Shokora's the tomboy type. She's no sucker for the whole "Christmas-y feelings" stuff, and her idea of a Christmas is pretty much presents, dancing, games, and of course the giant Christmas dinner and already she has plans to meddle and mess with a few people along with her partner in crime, Aneko. Aneko Hanako Series: '''Rosario + Vampire '''Character Color: '''Yellow '''Modesty Level: '''Low '''Specifications: *You have to work with her ears, tail, and fangs. You can't draw her without them, and you can't edit them out. *She has to wear either a skirt or a dress. *No leggings or undershirts under whatever she's wearing. *She likes it cute, so I better see at least a ribbon or fluff ball somewhere on her. Info for a Feel of the Character If she were from Soul Eater, she and Blair could EASILY have been from the same litter. She likes to show off for the guys and her skirts are always high and loose. Her favorite thing to do for Chirstmas is take advantage of the infamous "Santa Girl" and put on the most revealing costume she can find. Other than showing off for the guys, her plans this year are to do a little meddling with Shokora and play the "little lost kitten" just to drive the guys insane. Category:Blog posts Category:Contests